Electronic computing devices may accept voice input, e.g., voice commands. The meaning of such input is determined according to speech recognition techniques. However, mechanisms for determining when a speech recognition session begins and ends are lacking. For example, a device may include a physical or virtual button, switch, or the like to be selected by a user to indicate that a speech recognition session is initiated. However, some input mechanisms, sometimes referred to as “press and release,” or “P & R,” may be used to indicate a beginning of a speech recognition session, but are not required to be selected for the duration of the speech recognition session. For example, a button may be depressed and released to indicate the beginning of a speech recognition session. In other cases, an input mechanism, sometimes referred to as “push to talk,” or “PTT,” may be used to indicate a speech recognition session according to a time during which an input mechanism is selected, e.g., a button is depressed. Some users may prefer or assume that input mechanism will operate according to the P & R model, while other users may prefer or assume that input mechanism will operate according to the PTT model. However, present devices are lacking in their ability to detect whether a user is providing speech input using P & R or PTT input.